Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Spacial Aura
by Keyla 05
Summary: As the world goes back to peace, one of the heroes slowly drifts away from his old self. Rezi, a teenager with a corrupted past. As the world cries for help yet again, can they manage to save it when they are no longer in the same mind?
1. Prologue

**_Hiya! Welcome to the next book. If you haven't yet, I suggest reading Book 1 so you understand what's happening. Anyways, I don't own the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon franchise or the Pokemon franchise itself. PMD is owned by Chunsoft and Pokemon is owned by Nintendo/Game Freak. I'm refreshing memories at the moment. Skylar (Bolt's girlfriend) is a Togetic. She kinda becomes a main character now. So, lets get on with the prologue, shall we?_**

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

Lights floated around me, darting around in some erotic dance. Whether they were stars or hallucinations was the real question. For now, however, they calmed me. I didn't want to leave, and I hadn't for what felt like days. Sure, every once and a while a voice would call out, but it always started distorting while I concentrated on the particles.

"Child, your friends are deirrow tuoba uoy." a voice called out, distorting and silencing. I slowly reached out for a light and grasped it in my paw. It relayed sound suddenly. It sounded like a girl was singing songs composed of her own sorrow. It soothed my soul, pulling me into the empty space even more. As the sound drowned out, I grabbed another light. This one was Bolt somehow.

"Skylar, I'm scared. It's been five months since we fought Richard and he still hasn't waken up!" he yelled.

"Well, he could be in a coma. He certainly isn't dead, however." a familiar voice stated, but it wasn't as floaty and high as Skylar's.

"Maybe he's dreaming. I mean, it'd make sense, right?" Skylar asked.

"Yeah. %t; =#t^&, check and see how his energy levels are doing." he ordered. The name he said muted itself, except for a select few sounds.

"I can't do that, it's not in my ability..." she sighed.

"Well, I guess we just wait to see what happens." Skylar murmured. The voices faded out when it hit me, I was stuck in this dream. I tried to wake up, but something wouldn't let me. I stared at my ankle, staring at the chain attaching me to something. I tried breaking it but it wouldn't budge. I let out a curse, following it. I found myself in almost total darkness besides a few small lights. There was a note written in bad hand writing.

_RinG THe DoOR beLL, CHiLd_

Confused, I pressed the button next to it. There was screeching sounds and everything went dark. I shook, opening my eyes. Bolt stared at me, grinning.

"Welcome back, dude. We were waiting." he chuckled, a small spark of electricity escaped his black cheek pouches. I sat up, staring at him. He had a paw on his hip, certainly not helping with his girly physique. I rolled my eyes and looked as Skylar flew over. She hardly changed within five years, despite her height.

"Oh, and we have a _new_ roomie! I'm sure you'll like her." she giggled.

"If you guys are trying to get me a girlfriend, shame on you. I'm a loner forever, remember?" I hissed, glaring at them. Realizing I was in my bed, I looked around. My belongings were nicely organized, quite unlike how the other two ever organized them.

"She placed them there for convenience. Cool, huh?" Bolt asked.

"You guys are so unbearable, you know that, right?" I growled.

"Rezi, you're still in there. Stop being this, _monster_. It isn't healthy anymore…" he murmured. I stared at him, what was he talking about?

"Starlette wouldn't want this…" Skylar added. That set off something that I didn't even know was in me.

"Who cares anymore? She left us, remember! She could've easily activated her time powers and gone 'Haha, just scaring you. Please don't get mad.' but no! She decided to be lazy and leave." I yelled, trying to control my rage.

"Rezi, you know as much as I do that she couldn't have prevented herself leaving. To do so would probably break something. Please, just calm down." Bolt stated. I took a deep breath, letting go of some of my stress.

"So, did we defeat Richard?" I asked.

"Of course you two did! You knocked him out though." Skylar laughed.

"Anyways, wanna meet our new member of the house?" Bolt asked.

"Ugh, fine. Only if it means everyone will leave me alone for the rest of the day. I'm not in the mood to do anything." I sighed, following them out the room.

Our new house member was hanging upside down on a pipe by using her tails. They weren't curved like a normal Vulpix's. She had snow white fur that was tainted by a pure black time gear mark on her shoulder. She had short, pale pink hair that was in a ponytail. The strangest thing however, was her wings. The outside had steel gears, slots and patches everywhere. They had shimmering, bronze feathers of various lengths. She looked over at us and smiled. She landed on the floor and walked over to us.

"Hiya!" she greeted. I could've sworn that I knew her voice.

"Hello. Now, I'm going back to my room." I yawned, trying to walk off but Bolt pushed me back.

"Sorry about him, he was never like this." Bolt said, elbowing me in the stomach.

"No no, it's fine. It's a pleasure to talk to you, my name is-" she tried saying.

"I'm Rezi, _nice_ to meet you." I interrupted.

"Oh, um. Hi Rezi…" she murmured. I rolled my eyes, walking back to my room. A few seconds later, a note came from under my door. I opened it. It had flawless hand writing.

_I know that you probably don't approve of me being here. I'm someone that you obviously don't remember, but that's fine! I just hope that I can try harder for you to not hate me, please? Oh, and Bolt and Skylar are worried about you. I suggest that you talk to them tomorrow or else they might confront you. By the way, my name is one that you know. :)_

I stared at the note she wrote me. The weird thing was that she even made a smiley face. I rolled my eyes, tempted to crumple it up but I decided against it. I placed it in the chest dedicated for papers near my bed. I yawned, plopping onto my bed and falling asleep.

* * *

**_And with that, we are officially started on Book 2! What did you think? It is surely a better prologue than Book 1's so that's something. I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, nya!_**


	2. Stage 1: Denial

Third Person P.O.V.

"Guys, did you see that? He didn't even recognize me!" Starlette exclaimed, worry in her voice.

"Well, maybe he'll realize from the note. It's worth a shot, right? Stop getting so down on yourself." Skylar comforted.

"True… Anyways, what has all happened over five years? I keep on meaning to ask." she asked.

"You could easily look back for yourself, right?" Bolt asked.

"No, that'd pull too much attention to here from the counsel." she stated.

"Oh. So basically, Rezi was all sad and depressed for a year and no one could stop him from being that way. Until one day, he decided to start doing missions with me again, but he seemed totally changed. We graduated from the guild a year later so Skylar decided to join us in searching for a base. We thought about using Rezi's old house but he didn't want to go back whatsoever. So we decided to go into the wilderness and we came upon this large hollow tree. It worked perfectly fine, and Rezi had his own room so he wouldn't be so pissed at us." Bolt explained.

"Of course, he still hated having anyone with him so he usually locks his door and stays away from us…" Skylar added.

"That explains a lot." Starlette sighed.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get him to go back to normal but it doesn't work. Anyways, what has happened to you in the past five years?" Bolt asked.

"Well, a lot of studying. The day I came back was when I got my wings and stuff. I'm just saying this now, you don't want to have any involvement with time and receive your wings." she laughed.

"Why?" Skylar asked.

"Well, the wings are made of metal and they are attached by your spine. Get the picture?" she questioned.

"Jeez, I'm glad that I know how to float. I don't need wings!" Bolt exclaimed.

"Yeah, lucky you." she stated, an annoyed look on her face.

"Guys, I think we should go into town to get food or something. Someone has to wake Rezi up as well…" Skylar murmured.

"I vote that Starlette wakes him up. Embrace his rage!" Bolt yelled, zipping off into another room.

"Yeah, you should probably wake him. He might remember you if you do so!" Skylar giggled, flying off in the same direction as Bolt. She sighed, walking up the stairs and walking to Rezi's door, slowly turning the doorknob.

* * *

Rezi's P.O.V.

My mind was in such a whirlwind. There was so many dreams happening at the same time that I was bound to have a headache when I awoke. I could hear a clear voice in the background, every once and a while getting louder and repeating its message. I saw a button appear next to me. Curious, I pressed it.

"Hey, it's time to wake up. Your friends wanted to go into town." the same voice said.

"Starlette…?" I asked groggily. I could almost feel her shocked emotions. I opened my eyes.

"I, uh, um…" she stammered.

"Oh, it's _you_." I hissed, mentally cursing myself for getting my hopes up. I couldn't stand this girl, but yet at the same time she interested me.

"Yeah, sorry about waking you up. It's just that Bolt and Skylar wanted to know if you wanted to join us for getting food and stuff." she invited again.

"I heard you the first time. Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, I believe that they wanted to go to the coffee shop or something." she stated.

"Hm, fine. All I want to do is get some sleep but that obviously isn't an option." I sighed. I followed her out of the room where Skylar and Bolt were waiting patiently.

"Oh hey, looks like your new job is to wake him up! We didn't hear yelling or curses at all." Bolt exclaimed.

"I guess I don't mind. It just means that he won't be so mad at us." she laughed.

"I'm right here, you do realize that, correct?" I hissed.

"Okay, let us get going!" Skylar exclaimed, walking out the door and flying up into the sky. The Vulpix flew out with her. Bolt slightly levitated but stayed close to me so I'd have someone to talk to.

"Um, Rezi?" he asked.

"What." I yawned.

"Do you even care who she is?" he asked again, gesturing to the Vulpix.

"Not really. Why is she even staying with us? She isn't part of Team Timegear. You can't replace a member with one of the same species." I ranted.

"I know how you feel, you don't like her. I don't blame you, she's too cheerful for you to handle. However, you should at least know her name. It is polite, right?" he explained.

"Ugh, I guess. What is her name?" I asked. Bolt was silent for a moment.

"Please note that I'm not lying when I say this, her name is Starlette." he finally said. I stopped walking. Bolt turned around after realizing I wasn't walking with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bolt asked.

"Is this a joke to you…?" I murmured.

"Could you maybe speak a little loa-" Bolt tried to ask.

"Is this another of your cruel jokes? Have you not realized all of the shit I've had to deal with from false hope?!" I yelled. Skylar and _Starlette_ flew back to us.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"You are not Starlette! You guys are sick people, trying to tease me like this. Just leave me alone!" I cried. The Vulpix in front of me seemed hurt, almost as if I broke something in her.

"M-maybe you're right. Maybe I'm not Starlette…" she sniffled.

"Star, it's okay. He didn't mean it, I just pushed his mind too much." Bolt apologized.

"Um, I'll catch up to you guys later. I need to rethink about myself." she muttered, taking off somewhere in the distance.

"I hope that she doesn't get lost, especially since it's going to get dark soon." Skylar sighed.

"Why the hell am I still going with you two, you're just going to bring me down for chasing her away." I growled.

"No we aren't. Like I said, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought her up." Bolt stated.

"My question is, why are you trying to get me to hang out with you guys?" I asked.

"Because you're worth it. Everyone deserves a chance, no matter the circumstances. I hope you get a chance to know her again." Skylar added.

"It's. Not. Her. Stop lying to me." I hissed.

"Fine, just give her a chance. She's given you quite a few already." she sighed.

"If it makes you guys happy, I guess I will." I sighed.

"Good, now try to smile." Bolt suggested.

"Smiling isn't part of the package." I hissed, leading the way into town. I couldn't help but wonder if our roommate was really Starlette, but I shrugged it off. She wouldn't have been that submissive and probably would've slapped some sense into me. A sharp pain went through my mind, causing me to stagger backwards while covering my ears.

"Hey, you okay?" Skylar asked.

"I'm fine." I growled. It was a lie, like practically my entire life right now. We kept walking to the coffee shop. I was trailing behind, society fucking hated me despite the fact I kept them safe. I sighed, daydreaming the entire time we were at the shop, which lasted late into the night.

"Hey dude, you should join us!" Bolt called out. They were playing poker, one of my least favorite games.

"Um, no thanks. I'm going outside instead." I yelled back, walking out the door and to the nearest tree. I plopped down on the ground and stared up into the sky to star at the stars. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone zip across the sky, leaving a fain sound of metal shaking. I looked over and saw "Starlette" landing in a tree. The sharp _twing _announced that she had folded her wings. I rolled my eyes, pulling the hood over my face even more.

"You're a fucking jerk, you know that right?" her voice hissed. I looked over and she was staring at me, glasses balanced upon her nose.

"And you look like a nerd with those. Why the hell should you care about my personality?" I asked, staring her straight in the eyes.

"You know what, you're right with both of those statements. Why should _I _care for someone if they don't care for _me_? Even though if it weren't for me, they'd probably be dead!" she growled, her eyes slightly glowing from rage.

"Same temper, not the same person though." I yawned. I was startled when she slammed her paw into my chest, pinning me to the tree.

"Look here! If it weren't for me, you would've fallen from your fucking depression and you would've killed yourself. Now, I know I caused those feelings to stir up again, but I was the one to stabilize your mental balance. So, if you claim to hate me, just remember I've saved your life countless occasions." she hissed. She opened her wings again and shot into the air. I looked up, trying to find her. Realizing my actions, I rolled my eyes and went back to relaxing under the tree, totally oblivious to the teen crying at the top of the tree.

* * *

**_Hehehehehe, I hath finished. So much writer's block for this chapter it isn't even fun to remember the pain it caused. I have finally finished it though. Now what the next chapter's plot will be, that's for me to figure out. Oi, and I have a tumblr where I post Minecraft stories. The link is on my profile if you are interested. Okay, see ya next time, nya nya!_**


End file.
